MIley's Song oh my my my
by BlackThrneBoysGgirl
Summary: Songfic. Based on Taylor Swift's Mary's Song. One Shot. Niley. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Plot.**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
_

"Miley, Come on already". exclaimed a nine year old Nick

"I'm coming, geez slow down will yeah", replied a seven year old Miley

The 2 friends ran around in circles trying to catch each other

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"Will you look at that Billy. Those two kids are going to fall in love when they get older", joked Paul Nick's father.

"Your right Paul, those two will be perfect for each other", answered Billy Miley's dad with a chuckle

Both of their mothers just smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Oh my my my",the mothers said in unison

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

"Nick, race yeah to the tree house", challenged Miley

"Sure, I'm gonna beat your butt anyway", said Nick

"Will see about that", replied Miley

The two raced at the tree house. And the winner is Miley.

*****

"Nick?", asked Miley

"Yeah", answered Nick

"Let's play truth or dare", suggested Miley

"Sure", agreed Nick

"Ok um... i dare you to kiss me", dared Miley with a mischievous grin

"WHAT?!", said Nick while spitting out the his water

" I. Dare. You. To. Kiss. Me", repeated Miley

"Fine", nick said with a humph

He leaned in but when he was supposed to reach Miley's lips she ran off and laughed her ass off.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
_

_  
_A sixteen year old Miley looked at herself in the mirror

_Wow, I'm not the little girl Nick used to see, _she thought to herself

"Miley?", asked an eighteen year old Nick

"Yeah", answered Miley

"I love you", stated Nick

"I love you too", replied Miley

*****

"I remember when our dad's used to joke about the two of us when we were kids", Nick said remembering it when they were young.

"Yeah i remember that they never guessed that we would end up together", Miley stated remembering the memories.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

_  
_"I HATE YOU!", Miley yelled at Nick going through her front door tears streaming down her face. Nick hot on her heels.

Miley caught Nick making out with another girl in the bar.

"Miles I'm sorry it was a mistake please forgive me", Nick apologized

"No, now get out", Miley yelled yet again at Nick and slammed the door at his face.

Nick stayed there outside till the sun shined.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

They were at the park, they're favorite place in town. Nick looked at Miley at got down on one knee.

"Miley Stewart you are the most amazing person i have ever met. Your sweet, kind, caring and any other beautiful adjective there in the dictionary. If you say yes you will make me the happiest man in the world. So Miley Stewart will you marry me?", Nick asked

"Yes. A million times yes!", Miley exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nick smiled and placed the ring on her finger. While spinning her around in circles. __

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

Miley was walking down the aisle with her dad. She got to Nick and said their vows to each other.

"Will you Miley Ray Stewart accept Nicholas Jerry Gray to be youe lawfully wedded husband?", the priest asked

"I do", Miley stated

"Will you Nicholas Jerry Gray accept Miley Ray Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife?", the priest asked

"I do", also stated Nick

"You may now kiss the bride", the priest exclaimed

Nick grab Miley by the waist and kissed her passionately.

They had a baby girl named Rae Rosette Gray. And lived happily ever after.__

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

**Disclaimer: Sorry if it is a crappy ending I'm new at this songfic. So please review and check out my other stories. PM me if you want to help me write my "See You Again" story. Or my twilight story. Thanks. And again please review.**


End file.
